emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
03290
}} is the 3,292nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 18 October, 2002. Plot Part One In Smithy Cottage, Emily and Paddy are lying in bed. They are happy that they are married. Emily and Paddy agree that it's second time lucky for both of them. Emily thinks it is a shame that they didn't have time to plan their honeymoon. They decide to consummate their marriage. In Farrers Cottage, Gloria and Eric are eating breakfast and Eric suggests that they renew their wedding vows abroad. Gloria isn't listening and tells Eric that they need to firm up his position on the Euro. Eric is annoyed and wants to take some time out from the campaign but Gloria tells him that they had their time out yesterday. Outside the house, Glynis shouts Eric's name down a microphone. Gloria and Eric run outside to find Glynis stood next to a campaign car holding a microphone. Glynis tells them that she used the car for her council campaign and was hoping it might help Eric. Gloria congratulates Glynis on her good idea and tells Eric that they are off to spread the word. Eric is flustered and goes inside to get his coat. In Victoria Cottage, Tricia wants to open the wedding presents and Marlon tells her that they must all go back. Tricia and Marlon agree that it wasn't their time to get married. Marlon is hopeful that Steph will now leave but Tricia tells him that she is getting used to her being around and is willing to give her a chance. Marlon tells Tricia that Steph is the cause of their bad luck and he is keen for her to leave. Tricia tells Marlon that he must start being nice to Steph. In the Vets surgery, Zoe enters to tell Paddy that she is going away for a few days. Rhona tells Zoe that she missed Paddy's wedding. Zoe is confused but Paddy explains what happened. Zoe is very happy for Paddy and hugs him. In the Shop flat, Bob is on the phone to his ex wife. Viv approaches and he pretends that it's a magazine subscriber. Tricia enters the Post Office, and Viv asks her if she has got over the wedding disappointment. Bob makes a joke about Viv not maintaining their wedding vows and Viv looks guilty. Emily enters, sees Tricia and looks sheepish. Emily thanks Tricia for letting her get married and Tricia returns Viv's wedding present. Viv passes it over to Emily. Steph walks out of The Grange. Tricia and Marlon meet up and report on their wedding present progress. Steph approaches them and Tricia apologises for losing her temper the day before. Tricia tells Steph that she wants them all to be friends and Steph agrees whilst looking at Marlon. Tricia goes to leave and Steph stalls Marlon. Steph tells Marlon that she needs to talk about what has happened. Marlon refuses to talk and Steph tells him she will talk to Alan. Marlon tells her that she can't and she leaves. Eric drives by in his campaign car. In the Woolpack, Chris and Charity hear Eric on the microphone and wonder what he is doing. Bob tells Diane about the phone call from his ex wife asking him to come to Spain to sort out their eldest son who is in trouble. Diane tells Bob that he must go and should talk to Viv about it. In the Woolpack kitchen, Paddy enters and thanks Marlon for the wedding. Marlon tells Paddy that Steph is going to tell Alan about the wedding and Paddy tells Marlon to speak to Alan before Steph does. Outside, Eric is shouting from his campaign car. Betty approaches, grabs the microphone and tells Eric to stop using it. Betty tells them that she will not be voting for Eric and they humour her. Betty tells Eric that she would vote for Councillor Ledbetter if she didn't oppose the Landfill and Eric gets annoyed and shouts down the microphone. Gloria quietens him. In the Woolpack Kitchen, Marlon brings Alan in and tells him that Steph has been coming on to him and wants him to run away with her. Part Two In Home Farm, Chris tells Zoe that their dad would think that Zoe was doing the right thing. Zoe tells Chris that she has always wanted a child and now she is aborting one. Chris tells her it is the only thing she can do and Zoe agrees. Terry walks in and overhears them. In the Woolpack kitchen, Alan tells Marlon that he will have to act to stop Steph from ruining Tricia's life. In Café Hope, Emily asks Nicola and Rhona where Paddy is. They tell her he is at the Dingle's house. Emily exits and Nicola starts texting. In The Grange, Alan enters the living room and asks Rodney to leave whilst he talks to Steph. Alan asks Steph why she is chasing after Marlon. Steph looks shocked. In the Woolpack, Tricia tells Marlon and Paddy that she is getting better tips with her neck brace on. Rodney enters and asks Tricia why Alan and Steph are arguing. Tricia is keen to go over to The Grange but Marlon and Paddy persuade her not to. In The Grange, Steph tells Alan that Marlon had a crush on her but Alan is disbelieving. Alan tells her to put a stop to her feelings and that they are not important. Alan tells her to put Tricia first for once. Steph suggests that she leaves and Alan agrees. Steph tells Alan that she wanted to be with her family after spending time in Holloway prison. In the Woolpack, Bob approaches Viv with a drink. Viv thinks that Bob knows about her and Matti, the limousine driver. Bob asks her if he can go to Spain to sort out his son. Viv tells him that she is happy for him to go. Bob tells Viv that he doesn't deserve her but she tells him that he does. In The Grange, Steph tells Alan that she had a shop and sold items in it for more than they were worth. She was charged with fraud and sent to Holloway prison for 6 months. Alan tells her that the best thing she can do for her family is leave them. He tells her that she must be gone by the time he gets back. In Home Farm, Terry enters and tells Chris that he is disappointed that Chris and Zoe didn't confide in him about the abortion. Terry is angry because he thinks that Chris and Zoe don't trust him. He tells Chris that he thought that he was more like a brother to them than an employee but if he is not then he is due a holiday and will be back in two weeks. In Smithy Cottage, Emily walks in shouting for Paddy. He appears and covers Emily's eyes. He opens them to reveal a holiday scene that he has created in their living room. Emily loves it and Paddy tells her that he is taking her to Honolulu in Hawaii in two weeks time. Outside the Woolpack, Marlon tells Tricia that he really wants to marry her and suggests that they go home to bed. They arrive at their house to find Steph sat on a suitcase. She asks them if she can move in for a few days. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday